Cursed Ones
Cursed Ones 「 」are the personification of the negativity and sins a magical girl commits. A Magical Girl, who ceases ther negativity and forgiven of her sin/s is able to control her Cursed One and send it to fight her enemies. List of Cursed Ones Cursed Ones of known Puella Magi Killed Cursed Ones Denise「 」 The Cursed One of Anger. Her form is a knife-seller. Denise was orignally born from a weak and shy Magical Girl, whose father sold cutlery as her family was very poor and unfortunate. On her walk home from school one day, she was pulled to one side and repeatedly raped by a student from her class. The following week, she was had stolen a butcher knife from her father's cart and after a second encounter with the student, used the knife to mutilate his genitalia, before leaving him to die. Out of her sinful act of wrath, she was fully fused with Denise. Farnsworth「 」 The Cursed One of Attention-Seeking. Her form is a television (TV). Farnsworth was originally born from a neglected exceptionally young (9-11) Magical Girl. She loved to watch TV as neither her parents or elder sister would give her the time of day and would dress up and run around the house to gain their attention. One day however, when her family all gathered to watch television together, she stole the TV and locked it along with herself in her room. Out of her sinful act of greed, she was fully fused with Farnsworth. When she encounters a human, she forces them to watch her favorite show with her. Others who refuse are sent into an eternal, maddening state of hysterical laughter. Farnsworth's familiars are: Baird「 」and Francis「 」. Baird's job is to play and watch TV with Farnsworth, keeping her distracted. Francis' job is to stop anyone who turns off Farnsworth's favorite show. Wiegenlied「 」 The Cursed One of Sleep. Her form is pajamas. Wiegenlied '''was orignally born from a quiet and sheepish girl, who suffered from insomnia. She had a few friends and close family members here, and there but none understood her condition, often labelling her constant moments of sleep yet frigid and prolonged hours of being awake an excuse or result of poor choices (watching anime in all hours of the morning, nightmares or watching scary programs at night). On her birthday, her family's doctor had found a cure for her insomnia but on the same day was too tired to go out and take it. Out of her sinful act of sloth, she was fully fused with Wiegenlied. When a human encounters her, they are immediately sent into a dead sleep, which can only be lifted after she is successfully killed. Wiegenlied's familliars are: '''Grantley「 」, Luna「 」and Zora「 」. Pengren「 」 The Cursed One of Culinary. Her form is a chef. Pengren '''was originally born from a Magical Girl who loved to cook, although she wouldn't taste her creations in the believe she would gain excess weight like a girl she knew. No matter what her friends would say, the Cursed One wouldn't eat her creations. As a Cursed One, Pengren is unable to see well so she navigates by touch and taste. She loves to eat and tends to gorge herself constantly, although she is unable to differentiate humans as friends or food; She will attempt to eat humans or invite them to eat with her. When a human encounters her, they're either overcome with immense and uncontrollable hunger or are attempted to be eaten by her. Pengren's familliars are: '''Xièxiè nǐ de Shíwù「 」. They're job is to serve/act as waiters. They have minds of their own, but can't help but do their job. Etymology * Farnsworth is named after Philo Farnsworth, inventor of the television. ** Following, her familiars Baird and Francis are references to John Logie Baird and Charles Francis Jenkins. * Wiegenlied is the German word meaning "Lullaby". * '''Pēngrèn '''is the Chinese word meaning "Cooking". * The familliars' name mean "Thank you for the Food" in Chinese. Trivia * Unlike Witches and Doppels, they are not born when a Magical Girl's Soul Gem becomes black, but rather discolored, gaining a distorted mixture of the original color with gray and black. * Unlike Witches, they do not leave Grief Seeds behind. ** Although, the imprint of the Magical Girl's original Soul Gem is visible on the Cursed One's body. * Like Doppels, their appearance is a fusion between their Magical Girl counterpart and their actual appearance. * Like Witches, they possesses familliars. Although, they do not have barriers. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Witches Category:Villains